


Doctor Who - Whouffaldi - Wanting and Seeking

by Samstown4077



Series: Whouffaldi [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Humour, Kisses, Romance, Undressing, almost make out, prompt from tumblr, sexual tensions, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown4077/pseuds/Samstown4077
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Clara go to a party on an alien planet. Instead of dancing, they end up (drugged) in the restroom, exploring each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt on tumblr: Inspired by wrap party stories, can we have a drunken fumble (almost sex) in a club toilet please? So I took the thing into space and came even up with a plot (don't expect Gatsby). The Alien races I mention I just throw together out of the DW wiki to come up with a new race.  
> My native is not English, thanks for reading it anyway. Enjoy!

There was this planet, Clara couldn’t even pronounce it probably. More difficult as Raxacoricofallapatorius - but shorter and she needed quite a few tries to get that right. So she just called it the K-planet, because it started with something like that. The Doctor grumbled at her, when she said so, but decided to leave her alone and somehow he found it amusing - of course he didn’t tell her.

So, there was this weird race, a mix out of Ooht and Draconian with the voice like Ogri. The planet was about to get erased from the universal map, because of some lunatic who tried to gain power over the planets council. Everything was a bit complicated and there was a lot of running and Clara thought they would die - again - like most of their adventures but in the end the Doctor could clear everything up and all was fine. 

The K’s insisted to give a big party for Clara and the Doctor as a thank you. And a big party meant, a four day celebration all over the planet. The main happening would be at the unbelievable pompous building of the council. 

The Doctor wanted to leave, but Clara insisted.

“Come, on! Let’s stay, they want us to stay. It is our thank you party.”

“But Clara, it is just preposterous! I don’t need that!”

“Jesus, Doctor, we almost died! I almost died, and I think I deserve a little thank you in form of a little celebration. Please, just this evening! I am sure it will be fun. They said it will be music and food and dancing and a firework!”

“A firework! If you want to see some firework I can take you to the Rivendell-nebula, it is far more exciting than an ordinary firework!” he grumbled, but she could sense he was about to give in.

“Take me afterwards, yeah? Please Doctor, you said anywhere in Time and Space. I want to be here, I want to stay. Give us some vacation! One evening, I am sure it will be interesting,” she made her puppy eye face, the one he never could not say “yes” to.

He huffed and searched for some more exciting locations in his head to coax her to leave, but the puppy eyes worked so damn well. Rolling his eyes he decided he was not in the mood for it. “One! Evening!”

Clara jumped and clapped her hands, almost was about to hug him, but he shrugged back and she just waved him off. “Great! I love nice parties! Do you think I should change my dress?”

An almost disbelief look hit her. His eyes wandering down to her feet and up again. “What for? What is wrong with this dress?”

‘Really, what went wrong with your regeneration?’ “It is dirty, and I am stuck in it since forever. I need a shower.”

“The Tardis can easily produce you a new set of the same cloth, so you are fine,” he said, already busy with other stuff in his head. 

“When was the last time, you were at a party?”

“I don’t do parties,” he frowned at her, finding the question superfluous. 

“Yes, I can tell,” she turned around to walk off to the Tardis. “Whatever, I go change. Don’t do something that curses some star to collide with us or so, will you? I would really love to have this party!” and with that she was off, finding a shower and a new dress she could wear.

The Doctor just shrugged with his shoulders and started to wander around in the big palais they had landed. It reminded him of some early 18th century castles from Earth. High rooms, large halls, lots of shining material at the wall. Mirrors, lights, everything a bit more spacey wacey like. Wandering around for a while, sonicing this and that, he watched himself in one of the mirrors, realizing, that he could need a fresh shirt. And walking around alone - when there was no adventure - was boring so he walked back into the Tardis, went to his room and looked for a new shirt. Instinctively he wanted to grab another white one, but remembered Claras words. Obviously human tend to dress special on some occasions, so he decided for the dark one with the white dots. He could remember she had complimented it sometime. 

An hour later they met again in the console room. 

“How do I look?” Clara asked, she was wearing the dress she had worn, when they met Orson Pink once. He had liked it very much, it suited her fine curves very well, of course he never mentioned it. 

“Short and-”

“Why do I even ask you?” she asked annoyed and made a angry face.

The Doctor felt he had done something wrong and because it was their evening off of adventures he tried to be nice. “Lovely.”

“Mh?” Clara turned around, hadn’t she heard it correctly?

“Your dress, you look lovely,” he shoved his hands into his pockets and watched the Tardis core only glancing for short moments toward her.

It had an nice effect on Clara, she smiled appeased, and nodded, “thank you.”

“How do I look?” he asked briskly 

She walked up to him, circling him once eyeing him up and down under his attentive eyes, “mh. Nice,” she grinned at him, “now lets go!” and with that she was out of the Tardis.

A little later.

It seemed the Doctor had more fun, as it seemed in the first place, and as Clara noticed in silence as he wanted to be. Not one word of “let’s leave” or “how stupid”, just some usual Doctor grumpiness and from time to time he soniced something - mostly for her, because she was unsure if the blue food was really eatable. “Just some organic food reproduction, your toenails will become blue for a week, but that is all.”

“My toenails?” she thought about it, “I can live with that,” biting from the mass, “as long as this is no testical part of something.”

“I did not say so,” he said dryly. Giving her a glance, while she almost started coughing, he grinned. “Kidding.” 

“Not funny, Doctor!” she decided better not to eat too much, heaven knows what would happen to other parts of her body. It would be a hell of a face-saver to explain at school why her skin was covered in different colours.  
She sipped from her drink, she had received earlier from one of the higher council members with the words “you will enjoy this one, it is perfect for the occasion and will help you in any further doings”.

She was a bit puzzled when the K gave her the drinks - the Doctor was busy checking his face in one of the mirrors over and over again, and so she just said thank you and walked back to him giving him one glass.  
“What are you doing? Did you become a bit vain now?”

“No, I just… what you mean vain?” he turned around to avoid his face in the mirror, “I am still trying to figure out this face.”

“You looked a bit like a toddler, by trying to touch your mirrored self nose,” she chuckled. 

“It is you who has three mirrors,” he decided to drop the topic and sipped from his drink. It was green and tasted a bit salty and a bit like dog in the first place, but when he had swallowed it, it tasted like sugar and sunshine and he really liked it. 

Some music started to play and Clara was first excited, then she realized that the sound was awful and had no beat at all. She had hoped for some dancing, maybe with the Doctor, but what ever this was, it was no dancing tune. Nevertheless the K’s walked toward the dance floor and started the impossible - they danced.

It not really looked like it to her, maybe because they were alien, but it was obviously some kind of dance. And the strange thing was, it even matched the not existing tone. 

“I don’t understand,” she just uttered looking dumbstruck toward the moving creatures. 

The Doctor smiled thin, he understood what she meant, “the K’s brain is not connected with there feet, so that makes it possible to move like this.”

She frowned quizzical, trying to make something out of the information, “I know man, whose brain seemed not connected to their feet, and none of them could dance like this then.” 

A chuckle. Smiling the Doctor emptied his drink and out of a sudden he felt strange. He started shifting around and Clara watched him with a strange look. “What is it?”

“I don’t know,” he tried to locate the fuzzy feeling inside of him, that suddenly appeared. “It feels like noise and tastes like firework.” 

Clara was not sure, what he was talking about, but somehow she sensed, that he felt something that was not usual and she noticed that she felt a bit dizzy too. “I don’t feel well, well, I feel well, but … I don’t know.” 

“Yes,” the Doctor faced her and glanced long seconds at her without saying anything, then his mind clicked and he looked down to the glass in her hand. “What drink is this? What did they gave you?”

“I.. I don’t know. I just ordered something nice to drink, for you and me,” she held the glass against the light.

Quickly the Doctor pulled out his sonic and made little circles around her glass, then checking for the facts the gadget provided. “Oh, no! This is,...” he started to lose his breath, “ this is serious.”

“What is it?” Clara felt now even weirder, shifted around, felt the sudden need to move - toward the Doctor. “Doctor? What is wrong with us?”

The Doctor ruffled his hair, trying to step back from her, but everytime he made a move he closed the gap between her and him.  
“The .. “, he doted toward the dancing K’s, “not only their feet are not connected to their brain,” he found himself now reaching for Claras hands and arms, “other relevant private parts of their anatomy are not connected either,” he breathed heavy, now his arms around Clara, slowly stumbling with her toward the wall. “So when they want to,” he was almost unable to say it, “to breed, they drink this stuff and then…” He couldn’t go on with words, he was unable to explain it. 

“We’ve been drugged?” Claras hand had flung around his neck, pressing tight into his body. 

They both breathed heavily and fought against the strong need inside them to just eat each other alive. 

“Clara,” he uttered and the use of her name made her shiver. The sound of his accent was so very thick and when he repeated her name it was like dropping a bass inside her stomach. 

“The thing is,” he licked his lips, “the drink makes the male more wanting, and the female more seeking,” it sounded like a threat and his look was promising right in this direction. He was now no more himself, he looked like predator. Ready to jump her any second. Filled with heat and need, he could sense that he was about to do something intense. Somewhere in the very back of his mind, he knew he shouldn’t do it, but the more prominent knowledge was, that if he didn’t do it, he would burst. 

“Need and seek,” Clara could only whisper in a husky, lascivious tone. She was totally taken in by the Doctors stare, his gray green eyes piercing at her, by his now so heavy scent - filled with pheromones and sex. ‘If you don’t do it, I do it!’ she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor grabbed her hips and she jumped willingly up, tangling her legs around his hip and he carried her through the next door he could find.  
It made a loud bang and they found each other in the restroom. A very large anteroom for a restroom. With lights, glasses, silver and gold. Future mixed up with archaic. At one side, there were three sinks, between each of them considerable space. The Doctor stumbled toward the marble tray and let Clara down. Not breaking the contact. 

Pressing himself into her, pressing his cheek against hers, letting his hot breath wander over the sensitive skin of her neck. His hands trailed up and down her sides, unsure where to begin and eager to explore her curves. 

Her hands were lost in his thick grey curls, massaging his head, scratching the thin skin at the end of his neck with her fingernails, humming into his ears in anticipation. 

She was so lost in his heated warmth, his forcing and almost ruff touches, that she just wanted to tell him to take her. The drink made her so careless, the wish to kiss him, to take of his shirt, to feel his naked body against hers, was so prominent in her head, that she almost didn’t hear it - the doubt.   
It was tiny and was pushed into the farthest corner of her head by the other emotions boiling in her. Though it was there, and it made her say instead of “Take me Doctor”; “This is the ladies restroom, Doctor.”

The Doctor panted into her neck, his lips pecking her flesh, his one hand tangled up in her brown hair, forcing her head softly aside, so he could get more bites of her delicious skin. It made her groan and she willingly let her head drop to the side. But again, “the Ladies restroom.”

This time he huffed out loud and broke his actions to look at her with eyes that were not only glowing in wanting need, they were on fire. 

Clara swallowed hard when his look hit her. His chin slightly bowed, his burning eyes looking from the button up into hers, lusty and fixed on her. His chest went up and down hard and fast, his lips slightly open, “Clara.”

There again, her name, spoken by him like a promise, with a deep growl and the accent again. What ever they had to drink, it made her aware of the pure sex he could lay into this two syllables if he wanted. Right now she was convinced that he could make her come only by saying her name over and over again. 

He knew, he saw it what her name on his lips did to her. A slight upward twitch with his mouth before he leaned in slightly, his hands traveling down her sides, finding a good grasp by her arse, “Clara,” he pulled her closer and moved up her skirt a bit more in just one smooth move, blinking naughty at her, before filling the space between her legs by stepping closer.

“Clara,” one of his hands, traveled up her spine, toward her neck, spanning his long strong fingers around half the neck, half the back of her head.

“Clara, do I look like a man who cares about that?” and with this he crashed his lips against hers, capturing her upper lip with his. Sucking in the soft rim, tasting it, flicking his tongue out, forcing his way into her mouth and Clara obliged in greed. Her hands pushing im into her, feeling the strong muscles of his back under the thick coat. Both their tongues danced in hunger around each other, lips wildly kissed, sucked so intense that it almost hurt them. The Doctor pressed his hips against hers, and Clara could feel a growing need in him. She bucked slightly forward, inviting him.   
They kissed each other till Clara had no more air in her lungs - a problem a time lord not had after such short time. She gasped for air, her lips red and swollen, the lipstick smudgy and a good part of it was on the Time Lords lips. He grinned wickedly, seeing the red cheeks, the fire in her eyes and wanted to lean in for another deep kiss when Clara stopped him with grasp his neck. 

“I care… please?” she asked.  
He rolled his eyes, but obliged and pulled out his sonic in a far too dramatic move out of his pockets and pointed it toward the door and locked it. 

“Happy?”

As answer she reached for the shirt by his belt and yanked at it, to free it out of his prison. To finally fulfill the need to touch his skin, to find out how he looked, how he felt - more important how it would feel on her bare skin. 

He chuckled and started to kiss her neck, over her shoulder around her collar bone. His hands searching at her back for the zipper of her dress. 

Claras hands opened impatiently the buttons from down to top, till only the one by his throat where left. Slipping her hands and fingernails under the fabric to finally feel him. The soft stripe of hair from his navel down to his middle, hidden under the trousers. The muscles of his stomach hidden under a thin layer of tight flesh up to his chest where she could feel the curly hair of his. Not too much, not too less. Stroking over his nipples, to embrace him into a hug to press her cheeks against him, kissing him there, made him jump. He was still fumbling with the zipper. 

“This zipper..,” he growled, almost about to pull out his sonic again. Clara laughed under the kisses she placed around the spots where his two hearts beat under it. 

“Your hearts…,” she whispered. She felt now no more so drowsy and felt a bit more relaxed the first needs were stilled. It brought back the nagging feeling of doubt.

“I know I have two of them,” he finally was able to pull down the zipper, catching his reflection in the mirror in front of him. He blinked, and stopped in his movement. He hadn’t seen the mirror before. Of course it was there the whole the time, mirrors you find in a restroom, he just hadn’t noticed, was busy doing other things. His senses and his mind were busy doing other important things. But the drug in his system was too strong for him, he couldn’t stop. 

It was finally Clara who managed to say it, “something is wrong.” 

He was about to pull down one side of her dress, “mh.”

She placed her hands onto his chest pushing him away, his eyes for a second in furry because of it. “We’ve been drugged, remember?!”

His lips trembled, they was nothing more he wanted than to kiss her, take her, sleep with her. Make her his. Still she was right. He uttered some incoherent words of anger, swayed around. 

They stared at each other for a long time, the knowledge that they have been drugged, and that the drug made them do this now so very striking. On the other side, they wanted it, they wanted this so much. The feeling, the touching, the kissing, the desire that burned holes into their hearts. Addiction. Drugged with passion, the almost unbearable need to step over the edge. 

The Doctor closed his eyes, knowing if he would glance at her one more second, he would break all his promises would do something with her he would regret afterwards. Claras fingers still on his stomach, making unwitting little circles. She knew too, they had to stop, and that was so hard. With closed eyes he reached for the sonic, and unlocked the door before opening his eyes again and kissing her once again. This time more controlled but still full of lust and now love.

“Tardis, quickly,” he broke away, helping her down, grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the door. They paced fast, without looking around, toward the parking spot of the Tardis. His shirt still open, her dress half off her shoulders they reached the inside. 

Both panting, both shaking, the drug still in their system, still having power over them. 

“Clara,” this time it was free of sexual tension, and filled with urgence. “We have to lock us away in our room over the night, tomorrow we will be fine again,” he placed the sonic on top of the console, and the Tardis materialized it away for the night. 

Clara nodded without moving, without letting go of his hand. They wanted this so much. 

He was about to kiss her again. Almost on her lips, he brought himself to senses. “Go!”

They both vanished into their rooms, locked them and crawled into their beds. It was a restless night at first. Lots of pacing and doubts and wants and they both where about to open the door more than once to run over and to finish what they had started, but the drug slowly vanished from their systems and in the early morning the Doctor and Clara found some sleep. 

In the late morning, Clara found the Doctor by the console. When he sensed her, he shifted around a bit, one hand on the console, licking his lips in embarrassment, unable to look at her properly. “Did you sleep well?”

She act the same, slowly coming around the console, one hand sliding in thought over the metal surface. “Think so, yes.” 

He glance up at her, filled up with all the memories of yesterday. Unable to handle the moment now. How to act, how to react?

She smiled shy at him, knowing exactly what was going on inside him. “About yesterday-”

“-yes I am sorry,” he spilled out hastily. “Maybe not the best idea we had,” a forced laugh. 

“Was it?” Clara said frowning slightly, unsure if it was or not. 

The Doctor swallowed. “What do you want me to say? We have been drugged.”

“I did some research, you know,” she gave him an excusing smile for doing it.

His head popped up and his body turned now finally to her. Of course the Tardis provided in each room the possibility to link into the data core. “You did?” 

“Yes,” she observed him for a second. Surely he did know more about the K’s before they had landed on the planet. “About the drug thing.”

When he nervously reached for his hair to ruffle it, she knew, he knew the information she had read in the morning. “So you said, the drug makes the male more wanting and the female more seeking but I also read the drug only works with people who are already attracted to each other.”

“So?”

“It wouldn't had worked if we …,” she just made a short shrug with her head. 

Usually he wanted to brush the topic away, he not wanted to talk about it, but he had to admit that too much had happened. They not only had kissed, they had almost slept together and that had shifted something inside him. A blockade pushed away what had unleashed feelings he had locked away. 

“I know,” he breathed out, “but there is something else you should now.”

She eyed him quizzically, “it is quiet enough already but I am listening.”

“The drug does amplify feelings and needs and before I tell you more, please believe me, I didn’t know they would give us the drinks,” he hesitated a moment, then closed his eyes and pushed out the confession, “the drug does make me feel dizzy but it does not work on me like it does on you.” 

Claras straight face dropped in an instant, “what? But you … you and I. You kissed me. You kissed me first!”

“I know. ”

“I don’t understand. You could have just take me to the Tardis, locked me in, and nothing would have happened… I don’t-”

“-Clara I don’t need a drug that makes me addicted to you. I am! All day, and I work hard not to let loose of what you saw yesterday. There it just broke out. You were drugged and flirty and so... ,” he had already trouble to control his breath, so he quickly turned away. “You were so tempting.” 

She stood there stunned and puzzled, letting the memories flash in front of her inner eye. His claiming touches, his hot kisses and the fire in his eyes. Now knowing it was not the drug that made him like this, it should scare her, but it didn’t. To the contrary. 

Stepping closer, she laid a hand on his forearm, “Doctor? Is this true?”

He slowly turned around again, gently taking her hand in his, “each touch on your skin by me, each kiss on your lips by mine was a making a promise and it was true. I want you so badly that it hurts sometimes and so I stay away from you - because I think it is the better choice.”

“Why do you think that?” she links her fingers with his and earns a look half filled with a warning half with insecurity. 

“You should date man your age,” he whispers while she comes closer, moving her hand over his chest. 

A mischievous smile appears on her face, getting wider and wider till she grins, “Doctor, do you really think I am a woman who cares about that?”

She goes on her tip toes and he leans like it is the natural thing in the world forward to close the gap and kisses her. This time more sensitive, more carefully but he makes quite clear in his kiss, that he will not stop till they will both fall into their sheets, sweaty, exhausted from lovemaking. 

He slides his hands under her back and her legs, lifting her into his arms, “your room or mine?”

She laughs, before crushing her lips against his again, “as long it is not the Tardis console, I don’t give a damn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hope you did enjoy the story -> Comment? Kudos?   
> I know at some parts it is not really logical, but I think it turned out nice.


End file.
